


The Beacon Group Chat.

by EveryoneIsGayForQrowBranwen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Group chat, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Team STRQ was drunk when they made the Beacon Games, There is barely any Ozglyn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryoneIsGayForQrowBranwen/pseuds/EveryoneIsGayForQrowBranwen
Summary: MadeWithRealCoco: I just thought of the best idea.BunnyGoddess: I can see you across from the room, and that doesn't look like a good face.Yatsu: Her smile is so creepy.MadeWithRealCoco: Let's do the Beacon Games.AMonkey: The beacon games?AKA- A group chat.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Glynda Goodwitch/Ozpin, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee if you squint
Comments: 21
Kudos: 36





	1. The Start.

**Author's Note:**

> I GOT BORED SO I MADE THIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, the first few chapters are during the events in V2

Ozpin sighed as he sipped the hot chocolate from his mug.

He had just talked to Miss. Belladonna. 

He smiled at the thought of the girl, the fact she didn't even need to go to a combat school to enroll into Beacon, just made him know that she was a strong individual.

And a Faunus.

“ The world could be so cruel.” Ozpin muttered as he took another sip from his mug. 

“ More than you realize.” Glynda said as she came into the interrogation room, “ Must you question students with an _interrogation_ room?” She asked.

Ozpin chuckled and he met her eyes, “ It scares them.” Ozpin cared for his students so much. And he would do whatever it took to protect them. He knew that Glynda did too, she just had an...odd way of showing it. 

Ozpin just wished his students could tell him when something was wrong.

His eyes lit up immediately.

“ Oz.” Glynda called and he smiled.

“ Oz.” She widened her eyes mildly and shook her head, “ We're not doing this again.”

“ Oh we're doing this again.” 

Glynda sighed. The beacon group chat. Ozpin would choose a few teams who were doing remarkably well but hadn't been feeling well. It was a way he could talk to his students. Of course, he never looked at the chat, it was more of just a group chat for the students he picked to get along with each other.

So, he pulled out his scroll and went to an app that was specifically made for him and Beacon. It was made by Will Scarlatina. A scientist in Atlas. Father of Velvet Scarlatina, too.

Glynda groaned.

* * *

_Ozpin created ‘ The Beacon Group Chat’_

_Ozpin added Glynda Goodwitch, Thumbelina Peach, Peter Port, Bartholomew Oobleck, Ann Greene, and Harold Mulberry._

_Thumbelina: Ozpin, you sick son of a bitch._

_Harold: OZPIN_

_Glynda: I tried to stop him._

_Bartholomew: This hasn't been alive since team STRQ._

_Ann: By the brothers, what team have you chosen now?_

_Ozpin: Oh not just one team. 4 teams._

_Thumbelina: GLYNDA_

_Glynda: HE WON’T LISTEN_

_Peter: 4 TEAMS?!_

_Ann: You've wished us death, Ozpin._

_Harold: I'm sure there are not horrible team's . What teams, Oz?_

_Ozpin: Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY and SSSN._

_Harold: You've wished us death._

_Glynda: Oz, what the fuck._

_Ozpin: Glynda, you're 3 feet away from me._

_Ozpin added Qrow Branwen._

_Qrow: OZ YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH_

_Thumbelina: THAT'S WHAT I SAID._

_Qrow: DO YOU NOT REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME?_

_Glynda: He made it, so I'm assuming he doesn't._

_Ozpin added James Ironwood._

_James: No._

_James: Not this again._

_Ozpin: IT’S NOT THAT BAD_

_Glynda: YES IT IS U DUMBASS._

_Glynda: I can't believe I married you._

_James: Me neither._

_Ozpin: WE ARE 3 FEET AWAY FROM EACH OTHER._

_Ozpin added Winter Schnee._

_Winter: Oh for fucks sake._

_Thumbelina: Ight, Oz, if we're doing this again, then tell us how it's gonna go._

_Ozpin: Once I add Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, and SSSN, I will explain to them what is happening, then we will never set foot in the chat unless there is a problem. And we will have our own group chat._

_Peter: That's better than last time._

_Ozpin added Theodore and Rumpole._

_Theodore: WOO! THIS AGAIN! YEAAA_

_Rumpole: Oz, I don't think I've ever hated you more._

_Winter: Mhm._

_Ozpin: I'm adding them._

_Ozpin added Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Coco Adel, Fox Alistair, Velvet Scarlatina, Yatsuhashi Daichi, Sun Wukong, Sage Ayana, Scarlet David, and Neptune Vasilias._

_Ruby: Uh, Professor, what is this?_

_Glynda: Something that will ruin your lives._

_Coco: Excuse me?_

_Ozpin: GLYNDA_

_Ozpin: This is a group chat for you to all communicate with each other. You are all doing remarkably well in your classes and me and the teachers all decided that we should make this._

_Glynda: None of us did._

_Ozpin: GLYNDA YOU ARE 3 FEET AWAY FROM ME._

_Ozpin: SAY IT TO MY FACE._

_Glynda: NO._

_Fox: Get back to the point._

_Ozpin: Right. Due to the events recently, this chat is also for all of us to check on you at times. I understand that there has been a lot of stress. So please, if there is anything you wish to tell me or any of the teachers, don't hesitate to ask._

_Sun: Wait, can you all look at our messages._

_Glynda: No, because none of us want to look at them._

_Glynda: Think of it as your own chat with teachers who let you say what you want in it, but we will come in at times if a problem happens. Got it?_

_Neptune: Got it._

_Velvet: Ighty._

_Ozpin: We will leave you all too it._

* * *

Ruby waited for all the teachers- and for some reason, her Uncle, Weiss’s sister, and the other headmaster's of the schools- to go offline.

* * *

_Ruby: THEIR OFFLINE._

_Ruby changed their name to Petal._

_Coco changed their name to Hot and Fabulous._

_Yatsuhashi: Coco, no._

_Hot and Fabulous: Coco, yes._

_Velvet: Coco, no._

_Hot and Fabulous: The bunny Goddess has spoken._

_Fox: Coco, no._

_Yang: Fox, how tf do you type?_

_Fox: Heh._

_Sage: He's a God._

_Hot and Fabulous changed their name to MadeWithRealCoco._

_MadeWithRealCoco: Praise Fox._

_Velvet: Praise him._

_Yatsuhashi: Praise him, as he is now our God._

_Fox: Praise me._

_Blake: This is a cult._

_Sun: Weren't you in a cult?_

_Blake: -_-_

_Sun: Right. Too soon._

_Petal changed Weiss Schnee’s name to Ice Queen._

_Ice Queen: Wow._

_Nora: NICKNAME TIME BABY!_

_Nora changed their name to Boop._

_Boop changed Lie Ren’s name to Ninja._

_Blake changed their name to Shadow._

_Yang changed their name to PUNches._

_Sun changed their name to AMonkey._

_Neptune changed their name to Blue-Haired Dude._

_PUNches changed Jaune Arc’s name to Vomit Boy._

_Vomit Boy: Fuck you._

_Petal: LANGUAGE._

_MadeWithRealCoco changed Velvet Scarlatina’s name to BunnyGoddess._

_Fox: I thought I was the God._

_MadeWithRealCoco changed Fox Alistair’s name to BlindGod._

_BlindGod: That's better._

_Ninja: This is a cult._

_Shadow: THAT’S WHAT I SAID._

_Petal: TEAM RWBY! MEETING IN THE DORM! BLAKE GET UR BUTT OVER HERE._

_Shadow: Why?_

_PUNches: Come onnnnnn, Blakey._

_Shadow: Sigh._

_MadeWithRealCoco: Did she just..?_

_Yatsuhashi: Yep._

_Yatsuhashi Daichi changed their name to Yatsu._

_Shadow: On my way._

_Pyrrha: All right, then._

_Ice Queen: JAUNE ARC! If you come to me one more time with a guitar, I swear to the brothers I'll kill you._

_Petal: I just saw the messages from before we came here, and Goodwitch and Ozin are married?!_

_Shadow: Mhm._

_Blue-Haired Dude: How can you all think that a woman as hot as her could be single?_

_AMonkey: Uhm._

_PUNches: Okay, she's pretty, but that was kinda weird._

_Glynda: I have reason not to hate you all anymore._

_Ozpin: Yes, me and Glynda are married._

_Ozpin: Now we are going back offline because we want nothing to do with this group chat._

_Scarlet: Wow._

_MadeWithRealCoco: I just thought of the best idea._

_BunnyGoddess: I can see you across from the room, and that doesn't look like a good face._

_Yatsu: Her smile is so creepy._

_MadeWithRealCoco: Let's do the Beacon Games._

_AMonkey: The beacon games?_

_Petal: I've heard about that! My uncle told me about them when he and his team did this group chat stuff._

_Scarlet: What are the Beacon Games?_

_MadeWithRealCoco: We’ll explain it later, but for now, I'm going to sleep._

_MadeWithRealCoco: Fox, you go to sleep too, because ADA reading your messages out loud is phissing me off._

_Yatsu: Phissing._

_BunnyGoddess: Phissing._

_MadeWithRealCoco: Shut up._

* * *

Meanwhile, with the teacher's group chat.

* * *

_Ozpin: Guys._

_Glynda: Stop, I see the look on your face._

_Ozpin: When you say 'Forward' or 'Back', your lips move in those directions._

_Qrow: I THOUGHT THESE SHOWER THOUGHTS DIED WITH THE LAST GC._

_Glynda: Oz, what the fuck._

_Ozpin: Your right next to me, you just fucking chuckled._

_Glynda: I did no such thing._

_Ozpin: Yes you did._

_Glynda: I'm going to sleep._

_Ozpin: GET BACK HERE._

* * *

The next morning.

* * *

_MadeWithRealCoco: Alright, so the Beacon Games are easy._

_MadeWithRealCoco: Basically, we just do a bunch of small games, and whoever has the most points at the end of the game, wins 500 lien_

_MadeWithRealCoco: And since I'm the referee, it's my money._

_MadeWithRealCoco: Basically, even if you win or lose, you all get 50 lien after each mini-game. Yet if you're last in the round, then you don't get money._

_AMonkey: Sounds easy._

_MadeWithRealCoco: Alright, who's gonna play?_

_Petal: Team RWBY have all decided that we will play._

_AMonkey: Same with our team._

_Vomit Boy: Our team, too._

_MadeWithRealCoco: Me and Team CFVY have decided to be the referees, except Fox._

_MadeWithRealCoco: Since it's Saturday, I will be sending the first mini-game now._

_MadeWithRealCoco: Also, you will all be going against each other. No teamwork._

_MadeWithRealCoco: Your first Mini-Game is…._

_MadeWithRealCoco: A test._

_MadeWithRealCoco: Whoever has the highest score wins. Whoever has the lowest score, will be eliminated and won't get their money. Though being eliminated doesn't mean you're out of the entire game. If there's a Tie, then I will see who sent their test faster._

_MadeWithRealCoco: You will all send me the results. Each question right gives you 10 points. Ready...set..._

_MadeWithRealCoco: Go._

_MadeWithRealCoco:_ _[TheShrekQuiz](https://www.buzzfeed.com/natashajokic1/shrek-quote-quiz?bfsource=bfocompareon) _


	2. The Second Round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to ArkosLover07 for reminding me abt Leo. And for giving me the idea about IronWitch.
> 
> Let's just imagine that Winter is already at Beacon during V2.

_ Ozpin: So I just realized that I forgot to add Leo into this. _

_ Qrow: Leo hasn't talked at all. _

_ James: He goes in the dark as much as you do, Qrow. _

_ Qrow: Shut up. _

_ Ozpin: I agree with James on that, yet I'm still adding Leo. _

_ Ozpin added Leonardo Lionheart. _

_ Leonardo: Wait, the only reason I would be in this, is if you made the Beacon group chat. _

_ Leonardo: Oh by the brothers, you did. _

_ Leonardo: You're actually giving us all a curse. _

_ Peach: Nah, his office probably has a bunch of potions and he's gonna mix them up to just kill us all. Man has already wished us death. _

_ Glynda: LMFAO _

_ Ozpin: So if you're giving food to someone, then you're feeding them, right? _

_ Ann: Yea, the person giving food is their mom, or just a nice person, or their dad. _

_ Bartholomew: The answer is yes, Ann. _

_ Ozpin: So if you're giving someone water, then why isn't it called watering them? _

_ Winter: What the fuck. _

_ James: Winter, your right beside me, you just laughed. _

_ Winter: You can't prove anything. _

_ Qrow: Surprised to see you here, Schnee. _

_ Winter: Great, what a pleasure to see you, Branwen. _

_ James: I know she seems mad, but she smiled when you messaged her. _

_ James: WAIT NO WINTER I’M SORRY. _

_ James: COME BACK. _

_ Winter: Nope. I'm going to the cafeteria. _

_ Glynda: Mm, you've already lost another. _

_ James: Just because we divorced a long time ago doesn't mean you have to bring it up again. _

_ Glynda: I have to, and will. _

_ James: Glynda, I'm literally in the office with you and Oz. _

_ Ozpin: This just got tense as fuck. _

_ Qrow: I'm halfway across Remnant, and I can feel the tension. _

_ Ozpin: You haven't checked in in a while, where are you? _

_ Qrow: Sanus. _

_ Theodore: Excuse me? _

_ Theodore: You're in Vacuo and I didn't even know? _

_ Theodore: I feel betrayed, Qrow. _

_ Theodore: BETRAYED. _

_ Winter: That's Qrow Branwen for you. _

_ Qrow: I really, really didn't expect to see you here. _

_ Winter: You literally saw me get added to the Group chat. And I'm at Beacon. _

_ Qrow: I'm more than aware. _

_ Winter: See, you've been ‘missing’ as they reported you to be, yet your in Sanus. _

_ Qrow: Are you trying to say that you've missed me, ice queen? _

_ Winter: It's rather childish for you to assume I have. _

_ Rumpole: Can you two just fuck already. _

_ Winter: Excuse me? _

_ Peach: You've been eye-fucking each other for years. YEARS. _

_ Theodore: You’ve both known each other for a long time. And for each Vytal Tournament. You just eye fuck each other. _

_ Qrow: We have. _

_ Peach: Are you saying ‘we have’ to the eye-fucking, or just fucking? _

_ Qrow: I'm not admitting to anything. _

_ James: Schnee. _

_ Winter: Yes? _

_ James: What is Qrow trying to say? _

_ Winter: I have to go talk to Weiss. _

_ James: I CAN SEE YOU FROM THE WINDOW IN OZPIN’S OFFICE. _

_ Ozpin: She's ignoring you. _

_ Glynda: I think he knows that. _

_ Peter: Just looked at the Beacon group chat.  _

_ Peter: They started the Beacon games. _

_ Peach: Do you not see what I mean, when Ozpin has wished us death? Next thing we know, is that they'll be asking us for help on the Beacon games. _

_ Ozpin: I rather found the Beacon games fun. _

_ Qrow: I did too. _

_ Rumpole: Qrow, you were a student. _

_ Leo: And drunk when you made the Beacon games, may I add. _

_ Ozpin: Ah, when me and James found a drunk Qrow In Vale. _

_ James: And I had to carry him back to Beacon. _

_ Ozpin: I still can't believe that Summer set a building on fire. _

_ Glynda: She had help. _

_ Ozpin: Excuse me? _

_ James: Excuse me? _

_ Peach: Glynda. _

_ Bartholomew: How do you know she had help? _

_ Ann: She never admitted to anyone helping her. _

_ Harold: Nor did she admit that she set the fire to the building. _

_ Peter: She was drunk. _

_ Qrow: And the security cameras proved otherwise. _

_ Glynda: …….I have to go take my morning pills. _

_ James: It's 2 pm. _

_ Ozpin: Get back here. _

_ Ozpin: Don't step foot in that elevator. _

_ James: Why are you texting her when she's 6 feet away from you- and she already went into the elevator. _

_ Ozpin: Why are you texting me when you're right in front of my desk? _

_ Qrow: I'm coming back to Vale. _

_ Theodore. You dick, at least come see your old friends before you leave. _

_ Rumpole: I wouldn't say Qrow is my friend. _

_ Qrow: That hurt. _

_ Rumpole: I’M KIDDING. _

* * *

The Beacon Games Round 1, has started.

* * *

_ Petal: I got 2/15 _

_ MadeWithRealCoco: HAVE YOU EVER WATCHED SHREK? _

_ Petal: IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME! _

_ BlindGod: 13/15 _

_ MadeWithRealCoco: Fox is in the lead. 130 points. _

_ Ice Queen: 7/15 _

_ Ninja: 9/15 _

_ Vomit Boy: 12/15 _

_ PUNches: 13/15. _

_ Scarlet: 6/15 _

_ AMonkey: 8/15 _

_ Blue-Haired Dude: 12/15. _

_ Sage: 11/15 _

_ BunnyGoddess: Love how some of us put a period at the end yet some of us don't. _

_ Ice Queen: Mhm. _

_ Shadow: 12/15. _

_ Boop: 4/15 _

_ Pyrrha: 11/15. _

_ Yatsu: Is that everyone? _

_ BunnyGoddess: Yep _

_ MadeWithRealCoco: Okay, here are the points: _

_ Round 1 _

_ Fox: 130. _

_ Yang: 130. _

_ Jaune: 120. _

_ Neptune: 120. _

_ Blake: 120. _

_ Sage: 110. _

_ Pyrrha: 110. _

_ Ren: 90. _

_ Weiss: 70. _

_ Sun: 80. _

_ Scarlet: 60. _

_ Nora: 40. _

_ Ruby: 20. _

_ BunnyGoddess: Yang and Fox got the same score, but Fox sent his scores in first, so Fox wins this round. You will all be sent 50 lien and Fox will be sent 100. Since Ruby was the last, she will not be getting any money. _

_ Yatsu: The next round will start soon. Aka in 1 hour, so everyone make sure you have cameras or scrolls with good quality, because the next round is about taking photos. _

_ Ruby: Weiss was born for the spotlight. _

_ MadeWithRealCoco: True, but in this round, you all have to hide from the cameras. _

_ Yatsu: We’ll just explain the rules now. _

_ BunnyGoddess: You will all be sent targets to take photos of. We will send you all 1 target, and if you're able to get a photo of them, you get 10 points then you get 2 other targets. If you can get your 2 targets in one photo, then you get 30 points. The round will start at 3 and end at 7. _

_ Ice Queen: 4 hours?  _

_ Yatsu: Yep. Because some of us have jobs, and some of us will be trying to hide, so it will take a while. _

_ Ice Queen: True. _

_ MadeWithRealCoco: Remember, you are all going against each other, so your targets might be your actual teammates. So I suggest you all scramble. _

* * *

The Adult GC.

* * *

_ Ozpin: Team RWBY, JNPR, and Fox are all running away from the dormitory. _

_ Qrow: I'm gonna assume it's because of the 2nd round. _

_ Leo: What's the second round? _

_ Glynda: They will all get a target that is in the game for them to take a photo of. Since they all have to go against each other, some of the targets could be their own teammates.  _

_ Leo: Ah. _

_ Qrow: 2 more hours and I should be in Vale. _

_ Ozpin: Okay, we're all going out tonight right? Because it's been such a long time since we've all had fun. _

_ James: Yep. _

_ Winter: Mhm. _

_ Glynda: You bet. _

_ Rumpole: Make sure Glynda doesn't get drunk because she can be a dumbass and reckless when she is. _

_ Glynda: I love you too, Rumpole. _

_ Qrow: Rumpole, what's your first name?  _

_ Rumpole: I'm not saying. _

_ Theodore: I don't even know her name. _

_ Rumpole: I'll let you all guess. It's related to gold. _

_ Winter: Aurora? _

_ Rumpole: Nope. _

_ Ozpin: Cressida?  _

_ Rumpole: Always liked that name, but no. _

_ James: Goldie? _

_ Rumpole: Goldie? _

_ Glynda: This is why I divorced you. _

_ James: Wow, we're such good friends we can joke about our own divorce. _

_ Glynda: Ikr. _

_ Theodore: Crisanta? _

_ Rumpole: I hate that name. _

_ Glynda: Zarina? _

_ Rumpole: Nopedy-nope nope. _

_ Ozpin: Xanthe? _

_ Rumpole: … _

_ Theodore: SHE HISSED! IT’S HER NAME. _

_ Theodore: Wow, Xanthe, I never would have guessed that. _

_ Rumpole: Call me it and I'll kill you. _

_ Theodore: She just got a knife out of nowhere and started sharpening it. _

* * *

An hour later.

* * *

_ MadeWithRealCoco: If I could, I would blow an air horn right now, but I can't so. _

_ BunnyGoddess: The next round is about to start! _

_ Yatsu: We will all message you your targets privately. I will message, team SSSN. _

_ BunnyGoddess: I'll message Team JNPR. _

_ MadeWithRealCoco: and i'll message Team RWBY. _

_ MadeWithRealCoco: Also, your targets can be the referees, too. _

* * *

_ Yatsuhashi started a new conversation with Sun Wukong. _

_ Yatsuhashi: Sun, your target is Blake. _

* * *

_ Yatsuhashi started a new conversation with Sage Ayana. _

_ Yatsuhashi: Sage, your target is Nora. _

* * *

_ Yatsuhashi started a new conversation with Neptune Vasilias. _

_ Yatsuhashi: Neptune, your target is Weiss. _

* * *

_ Yatsuhashi started a new conversation with Scarlet David. _

_ Yatsuhashi: Scarlet, your target is Ruby. _

* * *

_ Coco started a new conversation with Ruby Rose. _

_ Coco: Ruby, your target is Jaune. _

* * *

_ Coco started a new conversation with Weiss Schnee. _

_ Coco: Weiss, your target is Sun. _

* * *

_ Coco started a new conversation with Blake Belladonna. _

_ Coco: Blake, your target is Yang. _

* * *

_ Coco started a new conversation with Yang Xiao Long. _

_ Coco: Yang, your target is Fox. _

* * *

_ Velvet started a new conversation with Jaune Arc. _

_ Velvet: Jaune, your target is Neptune. _

* * *

_ Velvet started a new conversation with Nora Valkyrie. _

_ Velvet: Nora, your target is Ren. _

* * *

_ Velvet started a new conversation with Pyrrha Nikos. _

_ Velvet: Pyrrha, your target is Scarlet. _

* * *

_ Velvet started a new conversation with Lie Ren. _

_ Velvet: Ren, your target is Sage. _

* * *

_ Coco started a new conversation with Fox Alistair. _

_ Coco: Fox, your target is Pyrrha. And since you're blind, I'm gonna help you. _

* * *

_ MadeWithRealCoco: If some of you aren't targets, that just means you will be a secondary target.  _

_ Yatsu: The second round starts...now! Good luck! _

* * *

_ Adult GC _

* * *

_ Glynda: Now some of them are running with their scrolls. _

_ Qrow: Ah, the second round has started. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Targets for the 2nd round for the photos:
> 
> Ruby - Jaune.
> 
> Weiss - Sun.
> 
> Blake - Yang.
> 
> Yang - Fox.
> 
> Jaune - Neptune
> 
> Nora - Ren
> 
> Pyrrha - Scarlet
> 
> Ren - Sage
> 
> Sun - Blake
> 
> Sage - Nora.
> 
> Neptune - Weiss.
> 
> Scarlet - Ruby.
> 
> Fox - Pyrrha.


	3. Photography.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some real life conversations in this fic.
> 
> (Also, this entire fic goes through all of the seasons in RWBY, starting with V2)

_ PUNches:  _ **_asneakylittlefox.jpg_ **

_ PUNches: I got Fox. _

_ PUNches: He’s literally eating a cake in the dorm common room. _

* * *

_ Coco started a new conversation with Yang Xiao Long. _

_ Coco: Your new targets are Velvet and Yatsuhashi. _

* * *

So later that day, Glynda, Oz, Ironwood, Winter and Qrow all decided to go out for drinks.

And they were all starting to question why they let Glynda drive.

Ozpin sat in the passenger seat while Ironwood, Qrow and Winter sat in the back.

Glynda let out a long and annoyed sigh as they waited for the traffic light to turn green. Glynda wasn’t annoyed on how the traffic light stayed red for so long, though. It was about the car in front of them, which had a sticker on the back with _ ‘ Baby in the back’  _ written on it.

She let out another annoyed sigh and it ended with a groan. Everyone stared at her, “ We get it! You had sex!” She yelled out.

Everyone widened their eyes mildly and Qrow just drank out of his flask.

“ Glynda..” Ozpin squeaked and Glynda glared at him, “ Are you all right?”

She smiled and Ozpin flinched at her sudden mood change, “ Yep!”

The light turned green and she proceeded to drive.

Ozpin turned his head to the three in the back of the car and the boys all shrugged. “ That Time of the month, huh?” Winter asked.

Qrow took a long-ass drink from his flask.

* * *

_ Blue-Haired Dude:  _ **_IfoundaSchneeheiress.jpg._ **

_ Ice Queen: He tricked me into helping him with a certain someone then he took a photo of me then ran off. _

_ Blue-Haired Dude: Heh. _

_ Ice Queen: But I did get a photo of that certain someone,  _ **_IgotamonkeynamedSun.jpg._ **

_ BunnyGoddess: Good job! I’ll message you both your new targets. _

_ BunnyGoddess: And Neptune. _

_ Blue-Haired Dude: Yea? _

_ BunnyGoddess: What help do you need with Sun? Hehe. _

_ Blue-Haired Dude: Just message me my damn targets. _

* * *

_ Velvet started a new conversation with Neptune Vasilias. _

_ Velvet: Your targets are Me and Coco. _

* * *

_ Velvet started a new conversation with Weiss Schnee. _

_ Velvet: Your targets are Yang and Pyrrha. _

* * *

_ MadeWithRealCoco: Yang, or like, any of the girls, do you have a lip gloss that doesn’t mess up when you smudge your lips all over something? _

_ Shadow: I do. _

_ BunnyGoddess: A Strawberry one? _

_ Shadow: Yep. _

_ Shadow: Yang loves strawberries, sooooo. _

_ BunnyGoddess: Wait, what. _

_ Shadow: Um. nothing. _

_ BunnyGoddess: Blake. You get strawberry lip gloss...for Yang? _

_ Shadow: This has turned into an interrogation. _

_ Shadow: Who were  _ **_you_ ** _ going to smudge lips with, Coco? Velvet asked for a strawberry one, yet Coco is the one who asked for the lipgloss, you two have some explaining to do. _

_ MadeWithRealCoco: …. _

_ Qrow: She’s good. _

_ Qrow: @Shadow, break my niece’s heart and u die. _

_ Shadow: Qrow, I would never. _

_ BunnyGoddess: Do you just have the damn lip gloss?! _ _   
  
_

_ Shadow: Yep, for some reason, Yang insisted on giving it to you. _

_ BunnyGoddess: Okay, I’m walking through the courtyard with Yatsuhashi. _

_ MadeWithRealCoco: Now I know why she insisted. _

_ BunnyGoddess: Oh, I see her! _

_ PUNches: GOT IT!  _ **_BunnygirlandTallboy.jpg_ **

_ Yatsu: WE WERE TARGETS?! _

_ MadeWithRealCoco: YEP. _

_ MadeWithRealCoco: YANG IS IN THE LEAD BY 40 POINTS! HER TOTAL SCORE IS 170! _

_ Qrow: YOU GO FIRECRACKER! _

_ BunnyGoddess: Wait, hold on. Are you Qrow Branwen?! The one who won the Vytal Festival 3 times in a row?! _

_ Qrow: You betcha. _

_ MadeWithRealCoco: BY THE BROTHERS. DO YOU KNOW HOW THE BEACON GAMES STARTED?! _

_ Qrow: Kid, I started the Beacon Games. _

_ Petal: Wait, Uncle Qrow you did?! _

_ Qrow: Yep. We were drunk when we made it. Yang, Ruby, if one of you gets drunk at a young age, me and your dad will lecture you for weeks. And you'll be grounded for 7 months. _

_ Petal: OKAYOKAYOKAY _

_ BunnyGoddess: I got the lip gloss! _

_ Yatsu: I think that's the fastest I've ever seen Velvet run to our dorm room. _

_ BlindGod: I'm now leaving the room if Coco and Velvet are on their way here. _

_ BlindGod: I never want to be in there when they're together. _

_ Ice Queen: Ugh it's like Sun and Neptune. _

_ Sage: Sun and Neptune?! _

_ Ice Queen: I've said too much. _

_ Petal: You've said plenty, snowball. _

_ Petal: Also. _

_ Petal:  _ **_Ifoundvomitboy.jpg_ **

_ Jaune: I WAS YOUR TARGET?! YOU SAID WE WERE GOING SKATING! _

_ Petal: Hehe, sorry Jaune. _

* * *

_ Yatsuhashi started a new conversation with Ruby Rose. _

_ Yatsuhashi: Your targets are Sun and Neptune. _

* * *

_ MadeWithRealCoco: So, we decided that this round will end at 11pm, and the 3rd round will start at midnight. _

_ MadeWithRealCoco: You all have seven hours now. _

* * *

2 hours later.

* * *

_ Ozpin: So Glynda got a little drunk, and she admitted to setting a building on fire. _

_ Qrow: Did you guys not understand when I said, “ She was drunk.” _

_ Peach: Wait. _

_ Rumpole: OHHHH! I THOUGHT U WERE TALKING ABT SUMMER BEING DRUNK _

_ Qrow: NO, GLYNDA AND SUMMER WERE DRUNK DURING THE LAST ROUND OF THE BEACON GAMES AND THEY SET A BUILDING ON FIRE! _

_ Harold: What's the 5th round. _

_ Qrow: You'll find out. _

_ Ann: I feel like we should start locking ourselves in our rooms. _

_ Peach: @Ozpi I'm on my way to drink with u all so I'm not bored _

_ Ozpin: Aight. _

_ Peter: So what did Glynda say, exactly? _

_ James: She and Summer went out drinking when Taiyang messaged Summer the  _ **_REDACTED_ ** _ and they decided to do it because Summer didn't want to lose, so it evolved into Summer setting a building to fire with help from Glynda. And Summer made sure not to rat Glynda out. _

_ Rumpole: Glynda, where have you been all my life?! _

_ Ozpin: She’s mine _ .

Ozpin: Also, what is  **_REDACTED_ ** _?!?!?! _

_ Qrow: You'll see soon. _

_ Qrow: Just know, it's the 5th round. _

_ Ann: Mhm, yea I'm staying in my room. _

* * *

1 minute before 11:00 pm.

  
  
  


* * *

_ Petal:  _ **_Twodudesbeinggay.jpg_ **

_ Petal: Got Neptune and Sun. _

_ PUNches: Wow, they're even looking at formal wear for the dance. _

_ Blue-Haired Dude: Ohh, yeah, that reminds me,  _ **_Igotamonkeyh.jpg_ ** _ and  _ **_CocokissingVelvet.jpg._ **

_ MadeWithRealCoco: How did you even get to the window of our dorm?!? _

_ Petal: He has his ways. _

_ Blue-Haired Dude: I have my ways. _

_ MadeWithRealCoco: @Blue-Haired Dude, @Petal, @PUNches, @Sage @Scarlet @Jaune @Shadow @Ice Queen @Yatsu @BunnyGoddess @BlindGod @AMonkeyh @Pyrrha @Boop @Ninja idk if I'm missing anyone, but the 2nd round has ended! _

_ Yatsu: Neptune wins because he sent Weiss, Sun, Velvet, and Coco. 50 points. He and Yang were tied but he sent his targets in first. _

_ BunnyGoddess: You all sent in your targets, so each of you get 10 points. Nora is last, so she won't be getting her money. Your lien will be sent to you all, and 100 for Neptune. _

_ Yatsu: Round 3 starts in an hour. _

_ Ice Queen: At midnight? _

_ MadeWithRealCoco: Yep!  _

_ Petal: Wait, tomorrow is a specific day, isn't it. _

_ Shadow: Tomorrow is April Fools. _

_ Blue-Haired Dude: What are our scores? @MadeWithRealCoco  _

_ MadeWithRealCoco: Hold on, Yatsu’s doing the math. _

_ Yatsu: All of your points rn: _

_ Ruby: 70. _

_ Weiss: 80. _

_ Blake: 130. _

_ Yang: 170. _

_ Jaune: 130. _

__

_ Nora: 50. _

_ Pyrrha: 120. _

_ Ren: 100. _

_ Sun: 90. _

_ Sage: 120. _

_ Scarlet: 70 _

_ Neptune: 170. _

_ Fox: 140. _

* * *

Midnight.

* * *

_ Petal: @everyone WAKE UP. _

_ Qrow: WHAT THE FUCK. _

_ Qrow: Wait, it's round 3. _

_ Qrow: AGHHHHHHH _

_ Ozpin: Round 3? _

_ Qrow: April fools round. _

_ MadeWithRealCoco: Sorry for the teachers we woke up, but round 3 is now starting! You all have until Monday to get the most points for each prank. You will all be working with your actual team's, which means Team CFVY will be allowed to be pranked, and we will help Fox with his pranks. _

_ Yatsu: And since Ruby decided it would be best to wake everyone up before the referees could, she and her team win 10 points. _

_ Ice Queen: YEAH RUBY _

_ Shadow: I'm surprised you even woke up this late just to do that, Ruby. _

_ Petal: I got some help from my girlfriend. _

_ Ice Queen: Wait, What?!? _

_ Petal: My friend who is a girl and is also my friend that I find very cute and pretty. _

_ Shadow: Do you mean Weiss? _

_ Petal: Noooooo _

_ Qrow: yesssssss. _

_ Ozpin: yeppppppppp. _

_ Petal: UNCLE QROW. PROFESSOR OZPIN _

_ Ozpin: MIDNIGHT! MISS ROSE. _

_ Qrow: YOU PINGED US ALL AT MIDNIGHT. _

_ Peach: I have my notifs off all the time. _

_ Bartholomew: Same. _

_ Peter: Then why are you two up? _

_ Bartholomew: Coffee. _

_ Peach: Horror movies. _

_ Winter: Peach, I'm coming to join you. _

_ Peach: I got the food all set. _

_ Petal: Okay, so maybe I do like you, Weiss..I find you very attractive and ur nice...at times. _

_ Ice Queen: Ruby, I've been dropping hints for MONTHS. _

_ Rumpole: It's like Winter and Qrow, yet they just never address their feelings and kiss it away. _

_ Ice Queen: WHAT _

_ Petal: EXCUSE ME _

_ Rumpole: Wait, Winter, is that your sister? And Qrow, is that your niece? _

_ Winter: Yes. _

_ Qrow: Yep. _

_ Rumpole: Oh, crap. _

_ Petal: UNCLE QROW YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO. _

_ Qrow: Oh really? Says someone who is admitting her feelings to a girl, and I didn't even know about this. _

_ Petal: Touche. _

_ Shadow: My girlfriend would like to pass on a wholeheartedly ‘fuck you’ to whoever is messaging us this late. _

_ Qrow: GIRLFRIEND? _

_ BunnyGoddess: WHAT. _

_ Shadow: Crap, autocorrect. _

_ Glynda: I don't think Yang autocorrects to Girlfriend. _

_ PUNches: You know what, we're doing this. _

_ PUNches: Blake, I love you, you're this sweet girl who always tries to protect us even if you're willing to sacrifice your life, and you're actually so pretty.  _

_ Shadow: I- _

_ Petal: Would you believe me if I told you that Blake just started kissing Yang? _

_ BunnyGoddess: Yea. _

_ Yatsu: Yep. _

_ AMonkey: Duh. _

Sage: Totally.

Scarlet: Mhm.

Glynda: Yep.

_ Neptune: Now all we need to do is get Pyrrha and Jaune together. _

_ Boop: I'm gonna break the news down to Jaune gently, that Weiss is now taken. _

_Ren: By gently, she just screamed “ WEISS IS TAKEN! TIME FOR PYRRHA.” at him._

_ Weiss: Neptune, we still have to get you and Sun together too. _

_ MadeWithRealCoco: FINALLY! SOMEONE BRINGS IT UP. YOU BOYS ARE SO BAD AT HIDING UR FEELINGS! YOU’VE LITERALLY CUDDLED AND U DENY LIKING EACH OTHER. _

_ Shadow: Let's talk about you, Coco and Velvet. _

_ BunnyGoddess: Uh, what about. _

_ Shadow: The photo of you two kissing earlier? _

_ BlindGod: Guess that's revealed. Good job, Neptune. _

_ Glynda: Ann, you owe me 20 lien. _

_ Peach: Harold, you owe me 50 lien. _

_ Petal: YOU BET ON US?! _

_ Glynda: Miss Rose, you and Miss Schnee have been looking at each other none stop during classes. And each time she's mentioned, you blush. _

_ Petal: …. _

_ Peach: I bet on Blake and Yang, and Velvet and Coco. 30 for Blake and Yang, 20 for Velvet and Coco. _

_ MadeWithRealCoco: Wow, we're only worth 20 lien? _

_ Peach: Miss Adel, I've known you for a year and a half, and I've seen the way you look at Velvet. _

_ Petal: Guess the third round is where we all admit our feelings. _

_ Qrow: Believe it or not, your dad admitted his feelings to Raven during the third round. _

_ PUNches: UHM, WHAT. _

_ Qrow: Mhm. _

_ MadeWithRealCoco: Anyway, I wish the teams good luck for the third round! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too lazy to write everyone sending in their targets.
> 
> Ruby: 70.
> 
> Weiss: 80.
> 
> Blake: 130.
> 
> Yang: 170.
> 
> Jaune: 130.
> 
> Nora: 50. 
> 
> Pyrrha: 120.
> 
> Ren: 100.
> 
> Sun: 90.
> 
> Sage: 120.
> 
> Scarlet: 70
> 
> Neptune: 170.
> 
> Fox: 140.


	4. April Fools.

12:01 AM.

* * *

_MadeWithRealCoco:_ I talked to the professors, and they agreed that we won't get in trouble for any of the pranks.

_Ozpin: Though, don't do any pranks on us._

_Glynda: I can't believe I even agreed to it._

_Ozpin: and don't do anything that will ruin the upcoming dance._

* * *

8:00 AM.

* * *

_Shadow: WHAT_

_Petal: WHERE THE HELL DOES SOMEONE GET THAT MUCH PLASTIC WRAP._

_BlindGod: I asked Penny, and she gave me every store that sold plastic wrap. 3 are out of stock._

_Boop: HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN OUR DORMS?_

_Qrow: Heh._

_Fox: Qrow helped me._

_PUNches: UNCLE QROW YOU TRAITOR_

_Qrow: 10 points for team QF_

_Ninja: QF?_

_BlindGod: Coffee. Or coffin._

_Monkeyh: So you come into our rooms, put plastic wrap around our bodies, then plastic wrapped our doors._

_Sage: Neptune is still struggling on getting out of the plastic wrap._

_Ninja: We can get out of it, because we have a Nora, and a fork, and an outlet. Combine them all together, you get ultra Nora._

_Boop: ULTRA NORA._

_Petal: Qrow helping you doesn't entirely explain how you got into our dorms._

_Peach: I helped._

_Vomit Boy: *gasp*_

_Glynda: Ozpin would like to pass on a message to keep your extreme childish shenanigans at a low standard._

_Harold: Extreme?_

_Glynda: I may have slightly edited the message._

_Petal: Slightly_

_PUNches: Slightly_

_Peach: Slightly._

_Scarlet: Slightly_

_Monkeyh: Slightly._

_Leo: Slightly._

_Rumpole: Slightly._

_Theo: Slightly._

_Blue-Haired Dude: I FINALLY GOT OUT OF THE PLASTIC WRAP._

_Scarlet: The fact he was able to do that while we were sleeping._

_Sage: We must be some deep-ass sleepers._

_MadeWithRealCoco: HE EVEN PLASTIC WRAPPED US._

_BunnyGoddess: TRAITOR._

_MadeWithRealCoco: Okay but how the fuck did he lift Yatsuhashi up to wrap him._

_BlindGod: You shall never know._

_Qrow: I didn't even lift Yatsuhashi, I was wrapping team RWBY at the time._

_BlindGod: I hope you guys know that's not the only prank I did._

_Pyrrha: What do you- oh, nevermind._

_Vomit Boy: What did he do?_

_Ice Queen: The entire dorm common room has photos on the wall of rickrolling printed on them._

_MadeWithRealCoco: 20 points for Fox._

* * *

_Glynda: Yea, I'm hiding in Ozpin’s office for the day._

_Rumpole: We all know you're both doing a LOT of more stuff than just hiding._

_Glynda: Shut the fuck up._

_Winter: I'm hiding in Qrow’s suite. I don't trust the kids._

_Rumpole: Read what I just said._

_Winter: Fuck you._

_Rumpole: I love you too._

_James: I have video of Qrow and Winter singing while they're drunk._

_Ann: SEND IT._

_James:_ [ _TakeMeorLeaveMe_ ](https://youtu.be/iFOvOQ8xLv4)

_Peach: Yo take me or leave me is such a good song._

_Ann: We all have to watch the movie it's in._

_Peach: I think Glynda has a CD of the movie._

_Rumpole: She's too busy having sex with Ozpin._

_Rumpole: We all know she hates that damn office and only uses it when she's with Oz._

_Leo: Yep._

_Theo: Mhm._

_James: True._

* * *

_MadeWithRealCoco: WHO THE HELL PUT PAINT ON MY WIPERS FOR MY CAR. NOW EACH TIME I USE THEM IT’S A FUCKING RAINBOW ON MY WINDOW._

_PUNches: 10 POINTS FOR TEAM RWBY._

_Yatsu: Team JNPR put a bunch of sticky notes all over my car._

_Boop: heheh_

_BunnyGoddess: 20 points for Fox. 10 points for team RWBY, ( 10 points added to all of your current scores.) and 10 points for team JNPR._

* * *

And then there was a loud ass noise.

* * *

_Qrow: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT._

_Qrow: IT WOKE ME UP FROM MY NAP._

_Glynda: THAT WAS SO LOUD_

_Glynda: I HEARD IT OVER MYSELF_

_Qrow: GLYNDA WE DON’T NEED TO KNOW HOW LOUD U R DURING SEX._

_MadeWithRealCoco: Wait what happened. Me and Yatsu are working at the coffee shop._

_Ozpin: There was a loud boom._

_Monkeyh: SCORE FOR TEAM SSSN!_

_Shadow: THAT WAS SO LOUD OMG_

_BunnyGoddess: You're telling me! We have ears as our trait. We heard that louder than everyone else!_

_Scarlet: We blew up the microwave._

_Monkeyh: Sage is a surprisingly good ninja._

_PUNches: HOLY SHIT THERE ARE METAL BITS EVERYWHERE IN THE COMMON ROOM._

_Petal: LANGUAGE._

_Ozpin: YO_

_Ozpin: THAT FUCKING WOKE ME UP._

_Peach: Ozpin, we know for a fucking fact you weren’t taking a nap._

_Petal: I give up on calling out everyone on their language._

_PUNches: I’m gonna try and maneuver myself across the floor to get food from the fridge. Anyone want anything?_

_Winter: A donut._

_James: The souls of the innocent._

_Qrow: 2 donuts._

_Vomit Boy: Wow, team CFVY. Coco. AND you work at a coffee shop. Wow._

_MadeWithRealCoco: Shut up._

_PUNches: SAGE I’M GONNA KILL YOU._

_Ninja: What did he do?_

_PUNches: POURED WATER ALL OVER ME._

_PUNches: But seriously, he is a good ninja._

_Scarlet: 20 POINTS FOR TEAM SSSN!_

_BunnyGoddess: Mind getting me some tea when you come back?_

_MadeWithRealCoco: Anything for you <3 _

_PUNches: Do they even have tea?_

_MadeWithRealCoco: Yep._

_Shadow:...Me too? :3_

_MadeWithRealCoco: Ofc Blake, what tea do you like?_

_Shadow: Black tea._

_MadeWithRealCoco: Makes sense._

_Shadow: Sun’s on his way to get it._

_PUNches: Glynda cleaned up everything._

_Ice queen: Doesn’t Neptune work at Starbucks?_

_Yatsu: Yea._

_Shadow: Ohh, Sunnnn, you want to flirt! Why didn’t you just say so?_

_Monkeyh: Are you kidding me._

_Ice Queen: no._

_Monkeyh: Weiss._

_Ice Queen, Oh PLEASE, you're not subtle at all._

_Petal: Yeeeaaaaaa_

_Petal: Sun( and this goes for Neptune too.) your gayer than Headmaster Theodore._

_Ozpin: Miss Rose._

_Theo: She’s not wrong._

_Rumpole: She really isn’t._

_Scarlet:_ [ _https://imgflip.com/i/4m9k9d_ ](https://imgflip.com/i/4m9k9d)

_Shadow: I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO SAW THAT._

_Sage: HE CAN’T FUCKING SIT PROPERLY_

_Leo: HE CAN'T._

_Monkeyh: I hate you all._

_Leo: Even your own headmaster?_

_Monkeyh:_ **_yes_ **

* * *

_Weiss started a new conversation with Blake Belladonna._

_Weiss: I bet until the dance he will be with Neptune._

_Blake: I don’t know, he seems pretty determined._

* * *

_Ice Queen: Yeah, he’s determined to finally get to kiss Neptune because you and I both know they love each other._

_Shadow: That wasn’t private you dumbass._

_Ice Queen: OH SHIT._

_Ice Queen: PROFESSOR OZPIN FIX THIS FUCKING GROUP CHAT._

_Peach: He’s busy having sex._

_Monkeyh: I’m gonna choose to ignore that._

_Blue-Haired Dude: Sun are you driving and texting?_

_Monkeyh: Uhm, yes._

_Blue-Haired Dude: Be careful!_

_Ice Queen: Determined._

_Monkeyh: Weiss stfu._

_  
MadeWithRealCoco: THE MONKEY HAS LANDED IN STARBUCKS AND IS TALKING TO A CERTAIN BLUE HAIRED MAN. I REPEAT, THE MONKEY HAS LANDED._

_Boop: Guess we're using code words now._

_MadeWithRealCoco: A CERTAIN MAN WHO IS AFRAID OF THE WATER IS NOW BLUSHING AND HANDING TEA- that I made- TO THE MONKEY. WITH A WINK._

_BunnyGoddess: A WWWWIIIIINNNKKK._

_MadeWithRealCoco: HE IS NOW CHECKING HIS SCROLL- Wait shit._

_BunnyGoddess: DELETE DELETE DELETE._

_MadeWithRealCoco deleted 3 messages._

_BunnyGoddess deleted 2 messages._

_Monkeyh: Uhhhh._

_Boop: NO TEXTING WHILE DRIVING._

_Monkeyh: OKAY._

_Scarlet:_ [ _https://imgflip.com/i/4u4mfb_ ](https://imgflip.com/i/4u4mfb)

_Blue-Haired Dude: HIW THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT OHTOTO._

_MadeWithRealCoco: OHTOTO._

_Yatsu: OHTOTO_

_PUNches: OHTOTO_

_Blue-Haired Dude: Stfu._

_Blue-Haired Dude: STILL, IT WAS 2 AM AND IT WAS AFTER ME AND TEAM RWBY FOUND ROMAN TORCHWICK IN THIS MECH AND HE TRIED KILLING US._

_Ozpin: What._

_Peach: Excuse me?_

_Glynda: Wish I’d been there to see that._

_Shadow: Excuse me?_

_Glynda:...and to save you all of course!_

_Rumpole: Wow. Great save._

_Glynda: Shut up you bitch._

_Petal: NEPTUNE YOU’VE SAID TOO MUCH._

_Scarlet: I have my ways._

_MadeWithRealCoco: @everyone sorry for the teachers we pinged, but for those participating in the game have until the dance at 6 tomorrow. to do the most pranks and get the most points. Reminder from Professor Ozpin that you can not do any pranks that will ruin the dance tomorrow._

_BunnyGoddess: Coco, you're working, don’t burn yourself!_

_Scarlet: okay but Velvet and Coco’s relationship is so wholesome._

_Glynda: Mhm._

_Sage: Yep._

_Petal: Can’t say the same for me and Weiss._

_Qrow: EXCUSE ME._

_Petal: I MEAN WE LIKE EACH OTHER BUT- Fuck._

_Qrow: RUBES._

_Yatsu: HOLY SHIT SHE SWORE._

_Ozpin: OMG._

_Petal: TALK TO YANG! SHE'S THE ONE WHO HAS BEEN MAKING OUT WITH A CERTAIN CAT FAUNUS._

_Qrow: I ALREADY THREATENED THE EMO GIRL._

_Shadow: Blake._

_Qrow: RUBY. EXPLAIN._

_Petal: Okay okay okay. So, yes...maybe me and Weiss are together! And we like each other very much! Just, well...you all know how she is._

_Glynda: Mhm._

_Peach: Yep._

_Peter: Ya._

_Winter: I’m her sister. And I even agree on this._

_Winter: Also Weiss what the fuck._

_James: MY LITTLE GIRL IS GROWING ALL UP._

_Rumpole: James, you're not her dad._

_Qrow: He’s better than Jacques ass Schnee. The man who DARES to call himself Weiss and Winter’s father._

_Ice Queen: Qrow isn’t wrong._

_Ice Queen: He’s been more of a parent then my own father._

_Ice Queen: Anyway I’m gonna go eat something._

_Qrow: Same here._

_Petal: now that I have you all alone._

_Petal: Winter Schnee._

_Winter: I have a bad feeling about this._

_Petal: What are your intentions wit my uncl Qrow?_

_Winter: I’m gonna go sleep._

_Peach: in Qrow’s room?_

_Rumpole: In Qrow’s Room._

_Winter: FUCK YOU BOTH._

_Scarlet: Now that we have addressed Neptune and Sun, let’s address Pyrrha and Jaune_ [ _https://imgflip.com/i/4u4mtd_ ](https://imgflip.com/i/4u4mtd)

_Yatsu: How the fuck did you get that photo._

_Ozpin: You weren’t even at the initiation after party._

_Leo: YOU WERE IN MISTRAL._

_Scarlet: I have my ways._

_Shadow: WHAT THE FUCK IS IN MY TEA._

_MadeWithRealCoco: It’s tea. Black tea._

_Shadow: IT TASTES LIKE TOOTHPASTE- Wait._

_Shadow: FUCK YOU SUN._

_Shadow: I SEE YOU WALKING AWAY WITH A GRIN ON YOUR FACE._

_Monkeyh: 10 MORE POINTS FOR TEAM SSSN! I PUT TOOTHPASTE IN HERENEISMSKDND_

_Yatsu: What._

_Shadow: He slipped and fell down the stairs._

_Boop: We put oil on the floors._

_Ice Queen: LMAO I SAW IT._

_Boop: 10 more points for team JNPR!_   
  


_Yatsu: Me and Coco’s shift finally ended._

_BlindGod: Yo it’s like almost midnight._

_MadeWithRealCoco: We get 400 dollars if we work 6 hours._

_Petal: WHAT._

_Yatsu: Yep._

_Blue-Haired Dude: Mhm._

_Yatsu: Neptune only works 4 hours though._

_Leo: Mr Vasilias, you have a job in Vale?_

_Blue-Haired Dude: Yep. I decided “ Why not get a job If I’m gonna be in Vale for the next few months because of the Vytal Tournament”_

_Leo: Good point._

_Ozpin: Speaking of the tournament, is the colosseum ready to come to Vale?_

_James: Yep, it will start moving next month._

_Petal: It’s pretty cool how Amity can travel across Remnant._

_Ice Queen: Ikr._

_Pyrrha: Scores?_

_BunnyGoddess:_

_Ruby: 80._

_Weiss: 90._

_Blake: 140._

_Yang: 180._

_Jaune: 150._

_Nora: 70._

_Pyrrha: 140._

_Ren: 120._

_Sun: 120._

_Sage: 150._

_Scarlet: 100._

_Neptune: 200._

_Fox: 170._

_Yatsu: Team SSSN is in the lead._

_Ice Queen: IT JUST HIT MIDNIGHT! IT'S THE DAY OF THE DANCEEEE_


	5. The Beacon Dance.

_Petal: UNCLE QROW GET UP._

_Qrow: Rubes, I know you’re excited about today but I need my sleep._

_Qrow: It’s literally 11 am._

_Petal: I’m not excited, me and Yang just have to get you in a suit._

_Qrow: just let mee sleeep_

_Petal: if I do then you won’t wake up for 4 hours._

_Qrow: 5 minutes._

_Petal: 5 minutes from now or 5 minutes before 12._

_Qrow: 5 minutes before 12._

_Petal: 10 minutes or I'm weaponizing Ozpin and Winter. Maybe even Glynda._

_Winter: Uhm._

_Ozpin: Glynda said she would happily do it._

_Qrow: Ruby, I’m begging you, let me sleep._

_Petal: Fineee._

_Ice Queen: This is our last fucking chance to get Pyrrha and Jaune together._

_Shadow: What about Neptune and Sun?_

_Ice Queen: Neptune and Sun went formal wear shopping 2 days ago ( yet didn't get anything) and We all know Sun doesn’t wear formal wear unless he is trying to impress someone. And they have fucking cuddled. They know about their feelings yet don’t bring it up, so I’m telling you, tonight they will admit their feelings. Maybe even kiss._

_Shadow: True._

_Ozpin: REMEMBER: NO ONE CAUSE ANY PRANKS THAT WILL CAUSE PROBLEMS FOR THE DANCE._

_MadeWithRealCoco: The round ends at 5, so an hour before the dance starts_

* * *

50 minutes later.

* * *

_Petal: UNCLE QROW. ITS BEEN 50 MINUTES_

_Qrow: I'm coming to your dorm._

_Qrow: WHAT THE FUCK._

_Shadow: WHO TURNED ON THE FIRE ALARM._

_Shadow: MY EARSSSSS._

_Monkeyh: ANOTHER POINT FOR TEAM SSSN._

_Blue-Haired Dude: YAAAAAAAA._

_Scarlet: SAGE IS STILL SURPRISINGLY A GOOD NINJA._

_Ozpin: At least we know the fire alarms work._

_Shadow: RUBY I NEED UR HEADPHONES._

_PUNches: dw Blakey, I’ll get them for u._

_Shadow: Ily._

_Glynda: I honestly thought it was team JNPR._

_Blue-Haired Dude: HAH, BUT IT WAS US! TEAM SSSN!_

_Sage: YEAAAAAAAAA_

_Yatsu: We are all currently helping Velvet cover her rabbit ears with pillows._

_Monkeyh: Tell her we said sorry!_

_Peter: I turned off the alarm._

_PUNches: FORMAL WEAR SHOPPING WITH UNCL QRW! YEAAAAAA_

_Petal: WOOO_

_Shadow:...can I come?_

_Qrow: Sure kitty girl._

_Shadow: Blake._

_Ice Queen: Winter and I are coming._

_Qrow: Alright princess._

_Qrow changed Weiss Schnee’s name to ice princess._

_Ice princess: great._

_Vomit Boy: I'm coming too._

_Qrow: Gods. Would any other kids like to come?_

_Monkeyh: Me and Neptune will go for fun._

_Ice princess: Determined_

_Monkeyh: Weiss I stg_

_Pyrrha: I would like to come!_

_Ninja: Same here._

_Boop: YEAAA._

_Yatsu: Yep._

_MadeWithRealCoco: It's not formal wear shopping if I'm not there._

_BunnyGoddess: You betcha!_

_BlindGod: Technically I have to go either way since Yatsu is going...and he's the one who helps me with formal wear._

_Sage: YEEEP._

_Scarlet: Mhm._

_Winter: I suppose I’ll come._

_Ozpin: Qrow, lose one of these kids, I kill you._

_Qrow: I WON’T LOSE THEM._

_Qrow: You all have 5 minutes to get ready._

_Boop: Actually we're all already outside._

_Sage: We were gonna go no matter what._

_Petal: Alrighty! We are on our way._

_Ice princess: SUN FELL ASLEEP ON THE AIRSHIP SEND MEMES._

_Peach:_ [ _https://imgflip.com/i/4u0h54_ ](https://imgflip.com/i/4u0h54)

_Qrow: Does he not like memes?_

_Shadow: Not if it's ones about him being gay._

_PUNches:_ [ _https://imgflip.com/i/4ue0mm_ ](https://imgflip.com/i/4ue0mm)

_  
Leo:_ [ _https://imgflip.com/i/38yenq_](https://imgflip.com/i/38yenq)

_Scarlet:_ [ _https://imgflip.com/i/4uh1dm_ ](https://imgflip.com/i/4uh1dm)

_Vomit Boy: HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT PHOTO? YOU AND SAGE WERE IN VALE AT THE TIME._

_Petal: He has his ways_

_Scarlet: I have my ways._

_Petal: THEY’RE WAKING UP THEY’RE WAKING UP._

_MadeWithRealCoco: Okay but that was like a 6 minute nap wtf._

_Blue-Haired Dude: I can see the messages._

_Ice Princess: Fuck we forgot to delete them._

_Blue-Haired Dude: EVEN YOU HEADMASTER LIONHEART?!_

_Leo: I'm sorry, but you're a bisexual mess._

_Sage:_ [ _https://imgflip.com/i/4uh1p6_ ](https://imgflip.com/i/4uh1p6)

_Monkeyh: I’m not sure if I should be impressed, or mad on how you made that into a meme._

_Sage: How about impressed?_

_Monkeyh: Fine._

_Petal: You sir, are a legend._

_Sage: Thank you :)_

_Monkeyh: Also, you and Scarlet were in the city during the time, so how did Scarlet get that photo._

_Petal: HE HAS HIS WAYS. DON’T MAKE HIM REPEAT IT_

_Scarlet: I have my ways_

_Petal: AGHHHH_

_Qrow: IT'S BEEN 10 MINUTES AND ME AND WINTER LOST THE KIDS_

_Winter: DON’T PIN THIS ON ME I WAS IN THE BATHROOM_

_Glynda: WHAT_

_Ozpin: EXCUSE ME?_

_Peach: I WAS IN THE FUCKING MILITARY. THEY DON’T USUALLY TEACH WATERBOARDING BUT THEY_ **_DO._ **

_James: Yep. We do._

_Ann: GET THE FUCKING WATER BOARD._

_Bart: YALL HOLD ON_

_Bart: Where did you take the kids, Qrow?_

_Qrow: That new vale mall._

_Harold: Valemidge?_

_Winter: Mhm._

_Ozpin: Oh this is easy. Coco is probably at that store called, ‘ Shein’_

_Glynda: And the rest of her team must have followed her. Yatsuhashi usually helps them pick out their dresses. Fox just follows._

_Ozpin: Ruby and Yang probably went to get food._

_Glynda: Sun and Neptune must have followed Ruby and Yang. Scarlet and Sage are probably sitting at a seating area by a food place- most likely a Mistral food place._

_Ozpin: Nora probably dragged her team to build-a-bear. Weiss and Blake maybe went to the cafetera to get tea._

_Qrow: Wow_

_Winter: How the hell do you know all that?_

_Glynda: We deal with them 24/7._

_Winter: WE FOUND THEM ALL._

_Peach: We won’t let you off easily again._

* * *

_..._

* * *

_Ann: WHAT THE HELL_

_James: WHAT WAS THAT BOOM._

_Peach: It was loud :(_

_Peach: And I’m a Faunus. That was some loud ass shit._

_Glynda: BRO THE MICROWAVE IS BROKEN._

_Peach: AGAIN?!_

_Harold: It was not me._

_Peach: Are you sure about that?_

_Harold: YES._

_Glynda: There are metal bits everywhere._

_Petal: WHAT_

_Petal: IS PENNY OKAY?_

_Glynda: What does Penny have to do with this?_

_Petal: Uhhh._

_Glynda: Well, she is fine Miss Rose._

* * *

_James Ironwood started a new conversation with Ozpin._

_James: I need access to team RWBY’s, JNPR’s, SSSN’s and CFVY’s dorms._

* * *

After looking around stores for 4 hours to find dresses for the girls, suits for the boys. They all managed to get their stuff and got back to the Academy 2 minutes before 5. Everyone already knew that team SSSN had won.

But when they got to their dorm rooms…

* * *

_Sage: WHERE THE FUCK ARE OUR BEDS_

_Petal: YOU GUYS DIDN'T DO THIS?_

_Scarlet: NO?!_

_Boop: OURS ARE GONE TOO_

_MadeWithRealCoco: WHAT THE FUCK_

_Yatsu: It was actually funny when Fox thought the beds were in the room and he walked over to where his bed was then bent down to sit and ended up falling._

_BlindGod: That hurt :(_

_James: :)_

_Winter: Sir?_

_Petal: General Ironwood.._

_James: The beds won’t be returning until the dance is over, and it’s 5. I took each of your beds which meant I pranked each of you individually. So, in conclusion, I win._

_Monkeyh: YOU, SIR, ARE AN EVIL FUCKING MASTERMIND!_

_Leo: OKAY BUT WOW_

_Theo: HOLY SHIT_

_Rumpole: DAMNN_

_MadeWithRealCoco: I’m actually too shocked to do something._

_Qrow: OKAY BUT WHAT THE FUCK. HOW?!_

_Winter: HOLY SHIT SIR._

_Glynda: THAT IS SURPRISINGLY SMART FOR JAMES._

_Ozpin: He had help._

_Petal: PROFESSOR._

_Ozpin: Hehe_

_James: Ozpin gave me access into the dorms._

_MadeWithRealCoco: I’m sending money._

_James: There’s no need too. It was merely just to have fun._

_MadeWithRealCoco: I don’t care. You are an evil mastermind._

_James: :)_

_Ice princess: I’m surprised you were able to get our bunk beds._

_Ozpin: How is it even stable?_

_Shadow: Books._

_Petal: Ropes._

_Pyrrha: May as well get ready for the dance. I’m gonna take a shower._

_Ice princess: is she in the shower?_

_Boop: Yes, Jaune also went to the boys showers._

_Ice princess: GUYS THIS IS OUR LAST FUCKING CHANCE TO GET JAUNE AND PYRRHA TOGETHER. WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING._

_Qrow: Agreed._

_Petal: Lock them in a closet?_

_MadeWithRealCoco: Where the fuck would we find a closet in the ballroom._

_Petal: I DON'T KNOW._

_Ninja: Maybe Winter and Qrow can help. They are together, after all._

_Petal: Qrow is currently braiding Weiss’s hair, and Winter is brushing Yang’s._

_Ann: He can braid hair?_

_Petal: He always used to braid Yang’s hair- and mine, when it was long._

_Shadow: This is coming from me and Nora-the best people at seeing when someone has a crush. Let them be._

_BunnyGoddess: Just let them be?!_

_Boop: They’ll confess on their own. Same with Neptune and Sun._

_Monkeyh: Dude._

_Ice princess: Determined._

_Monkeyh: WEISS_

_MadeWithRealCoco: Well, dance is in 45 minutes. Round 4 won’t start till tomorrow. Have a good night everyone!_

* * *

* * *

_Yatsu: PLEASE TELL ME SOMEONE GOT A PHOTO OF JAUNE WEARING A DRESS_

_Petal: GOT IT._

_Petal: Wait, Nora is dragging Ren to the dance floor._

_Shadow: HOLY SHIT._

_PUNches: YO HOW THE FUCK DO THEY COME UP WITH A DANCES RANDOMLY? DAMMNNN_

_Scarlet: JAUNE CAN DANCE, DAMN._

_Sage: I KNEW REN COULD DANCE, BUT JAUNE?? DAMN_

_Petal: Well, he was raised alongside 7 sisters._

_Scarlet: Where are Sun and Neptune._

_BunnyGoddess: I’m watching from the stairs near the balcony, Sun and Neptune went there._

_Sage: Team JNPR just finished dancing._

_Sage: JAUNE IS TAKING PYRRHA UP TO THE BALCONY. VELVET SHOT JAUNE A THUMBS UP._

_Sage: HOLY SHIT WE ARE GONNA GET 2 CONFESSIONS IN ONE NIGHT._

_Boop: See! We just gotta let them do their crap._

_Ice princess: VELVET WATCH THEM._

_BunnyGoddess: Peaking through the door right now._

_BunnyGoddess: SUN AND NEPTUNE R KISSING_

_Ice princess: YEAAAAAAAAA_

_Shadow: FINALLY OMG_

_ice princess: GOD ITS LIKE A BUNCH OF WEIGHT WAS LIFTED OFF OF OUR SHOULDERS_

_Scarlet: Sage and Yatsu are currently squealing like girls._

_Boop: AAAAAAAA_

_BunnyGoddess: NOW PYRRHA AND JAUNE._

_BlindGod: FUCK YEA_

_Glynda: FINALLYY_

_Qrow: WOOOHOOOOOOOO_

_Ozpin: YEAAAAA_

_Ice princess: When does karaoke start?_

_Ozpin: in about 5 minutes._

_Petal: WEISSY’S GONNA SING_

_PUNches: WOOOOO_

_Petal: I think Imma leave for some air._

_Ice princess: Don’t be gone too long!_

_Petal: Just got outside, saw something weird, I’ll be right back._

_Ozpin: Such as?_

_Ozpin: Miss Rose?_

_Ozpin: Ruby?_

_Petal: YALL RANDOM LADY IS AT THE COMMUNICATIONS TOWER_

_Petal: HER CLOTHES ARE GLOWING AND I SHOULD PROBABLY FIGHT BACK BEFORE SHE ENDS UP KILLING ME_

_Qrow: WHAT_

_Qrow: ME AND JIMMY R ON OUR WAY RIGHT NOW_

_Ice princess: RUBY R U OKAY?_

_Petal: FINE! She disappeared though, right when Qrow and the General came. She just disappeared!_

* * *

That night, everyone had a bunch of questions, but they all had a dance to attend. Weiss sang and everyone listened to her lovely voice. And they were all cooing over the fact that Sun and Neptune had kissed, same with Pyrrha and Jaune! In one night at the same time and at the same place! Though, the questions still remained in the air. 

Who was the mystery woman?

Well, they’ll just have to see what tomorrow holds for them. Whether it be the 4th round, or a talk with Qrow, Glynda, Ironwood and Ozpin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Ironwood: the evil mastermind


	6. When It Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE I AINT DEAD
> 
> I've been working on other fics, so....
> 
> BUT YE I AINT DEAD
> 
> if anyone forgot who is who:
> 
> Petal- Ruby.  
> Ice Princess- Weiss.  
> Shadow- Blake.  
> PUNches- Yang.  
> MadeWithRealCoco- Coco.  
> BunnyGoddess- Velvet.  
> Blind God-Fox  
> Yatsu-Yatsuhashi.  
> Monkeyh- Sun.  
> Sage is Sage.  
> Scarlet is Scarlet.  
> Blue-Haired-Dude- Neptune.  
> Vomit Boy- Jaune.  
> Boop- Nora.  
> Ninja- Ren.  
> and all the teachers still have their names.

**_Theodore Left Due To Loss Of In Communication Range._ **

**_Xanthe Rumpole Left Due To Loss Of In Communication Range._ **

**_Leonardo Lionheart Left Due To Loss Of In Communication Range._ **

_Qrow: @Winter where the fuck are you?!_

_Winter: Trying my best to deactivate every Atlesian Soldier._

_Qrow: Are you okay?_

_Winter: I’ve dealt with loss before. It will be hard to get by without her, but we need to save every citizen._

_Petal: DON’T THINK DEACTIVATING IS NECESSARY RIGHT NOW._

_PUNches: RUBY WHERE ARE YOU?_

_PUNches: I’ve been trying to find Blake but I can’t find her._

_Ice Princess: She went after some alphas and members of the White Fang!_

_PUNches: Shit._

_Ice Princess: But seriously Ruby where are you? Velvet and I just fought a Paladin._

_MadeWithRealCoco: Technically Velvet did, but whatever your fucking summon saved Velvet so thank you for that._

_Winter: You summoned?!_ _  
  
_

_Ice Princess: Sort of! A giant sword came out of my summon but it wasn’t entirely finished._

_Winter: @Petal are you there? Why is deactivating not necessary?_

_Petal: Got tired from running. I was on Ironwood’s ship fighting Torchwick. Long story hort: He was eaten by a Grimm and then the ship blew up so I think the soldiers should be deactivated._

_Petal: Short*_

_Winter: Oh, shit, yea. They deactivated._

_Sage: Does this count as Ruby winning the last round?_

_Petal: What’s the last round again? The Vytal Festival made me forget and oh, BEACON BEING ATTACKED._

_Sage: Arson._

_Monkey: SAGE CAN YOU FOCUS? WE ARE FIGHTING AN URSA._

_Sage: YOU CAN DEAL WITH IT._

_Glynda: If you’re both texting then who’s fighting it?_

_Blue Haired-Dude: I am._

_Glynda: Well, now you’re texting. SO WHO’S FIGHTING IT?_

_Sage: Fuck._

_Monkeyh: Fuck._

_Blue Haired-Dude: Fuck._

_Boop: I stg I wanna kill whoever was on the microphone._

_Winter: Violence Isn’t the answer._

_Qrow: She’s right._

_Qrow: It’s the question._

_Winter: What._

_Qrow: And the answer is yes._

_Qrow: Now excuse me as I go kill any white fang members in the city._

_Winter: For the brothers sake._

_BunnyGoddess: @Sage I mean, yea, if Beacon weren’t currently attacked._

_Shadow: Guys._

_Shadow: Yang came after me, and Uhm…_

_Shadow: I let her down in an area. Come to me._

_Qrow: What do you mean let her down?_

_Ice Princess: Coming right now._

_Scarlet: My team and I are too._

_Ann: Oh my gods…_

_Oobleck: This isn’t good._

_Port: Fuck._

_Glynda: You only swear when something horrible happened._

_Glynda: What happened?_

_Peach: …_

_Peach: I don’t think it’s a good idea for Tai to find out by just...coming to the city._

_Qrow: What?_

_Petal: Yang…_

_Qrow: What the fuck happened._

_Qrow: Someone tell me now._

_Qrow: She’s not dead. She can’t be._

_Qrow: Please don’t tell me she’s dead._

_Blake: I’m so sorry._

_Ann: She’s not dead, but…_

_Peach: It’s best you don’t learn over text._

_Petal: Where are Jaune and Pyrrha?_

_Blue Haired-Dude: We don’t know. Pyrrha just randomly went into the school and Jaune followed_

_Yatsu: My Team and I are getting the citizens to safety and Velvet a medic._

_BunnyGoddess: I’m fine!_

_MadeWithRealCoco: An Atlesian paladin hit you._

_Glynda: Miss Scarlatina, I suggest you get someone to tend to those injuries._

_Yatsu: We’ll get Velvet to the docks._

_Yatsu: Why are you guys running to the school? @Petal @Ice Princess_

_Petal: We’re looking for Jaune and Pyrrha._

_BunnyGoddess: The school’s overrun with Grimm. If they’re still back there…_

_Ice Princess: We’ll find them._

_Winter: Weiss, your aura is low. Your running empty._

_Ice Princess: It doesn’t matter. Ruby and I are finding them._

_BunnyGoddess: Did Yang and Blake make it?_

_Petal: Uhm._

_Petal: Yea. They’re at the docks. We’ll see you there soon. With Jaune and Pyrrha._

_BlindGod: We’ll help you two look._

_Ice Princess: Are you crazy? You have a whole group of citizens. You need to get them to safety!_

_MadeWithRealCoco: I’ll take Velvet to the docks._

_MadeWithRealCoco: Fox and Yatsu can guard you guys._

_Ice Princess: Then who will guard you?_

_Petal: Don’t split up your team, Coco. We have to stick together, more than ever. We’ll see you soon._

_BunnyGoddess: Be safe._

_Qrow: Please be safe._

_Winter: Please._

_Ice Princess: No promises._

_Petal: We’re turning off the pings for this chat. Call us if something happens._

_BlindGod: We’ll come back for you while we help with Beacon._

_Glynda: Excuse me?_

_MadeWithRealCoco: You’re crazy if you don’t think we’re staying._

_Yatsu: General Ironwood told us that we have two choices: Defend our school, or save ourselves._

_BlindGod: For us, there’s no question. We’re staying to help. We get Velvet to the docks then we fight off the Grimm. Doesn’t matter if we already lost._

_BunnyGoddess: We’re taking the citizens to the docks. Yatsu is leading the way._

_MadeWithRealCoco: I can’t even think straight._

_Glynda: That’s the first sensible thing you’ve said today._

_MadeWithRealCoco: Professor, if you’re staying, then so are we._

_Glynda: That so?_

_BlindGod: We’re students but we’re Huntsmen._

_Peach: Huntsmen in training._

_BlindGod: Huntsmen don’t run. Even in training._

_BlindGod: I also assume there’ll be some extra credit for staying._

_Glynda: I am proud of all of you._

_Peach: We both are. Same with the other professors._

_MadeWithRealCoco: I’m taking that as we can stay?_

_Glynda Yes, your team can stay and help with Beacon, Miss Adel._

_Yatsu: Just got to the docks. Velvet is with a few medics._

_Vomit Boy: Guys!_

_Boop: JAUNE_

_Boop: WHERE ARE YOU?_

_Vomit Boy: I’m in Vale. You have to get to the top of the tower!_

_Ninja: Why?_

_Vomit Boy: Pyrrha went after the women from the microphone._

_Boop: Fuck._

_Ninja: Where’s Ozpin?!_ _  
  
_

_Vomit Boy: He’s...dead._

_Boop: Oh…_

_Glynda: Ruby and Weiss went looking for you both. Call one of them._

_Vomit Boy: Alright._

_Ice Princess: Jaune just called. Ruby is getting Pyrrha._

_Qrow: Top of the tower?_

_Ice Princess: I couldn’t go up there with her because I have to stay on the ground for my glyphs to work._

_Qrow: OMW._

_Peach: WOAH_

_BunnyGoddess: WHAT IS THAT_

_BlindGod: What’s what?_

_MadeWithRealCoco: SOME LIGHT JUST CAME FROM THE TOP OF THE TOWER._

_Vomit Boy: IT REACHED VALE._

_Winter: OH MY GODS._

_James: The Wyvern is Frozen._

_James: It’s just stone._

_Winter: Well, damn._

_Ice Princess: RUBY IS ON THE TOWER!_

_Glynda: Qrow._

* * *

When Qrow flew up to the tower, he didn’t expect to find his niece unconscious on the tower. “ Oh, kiddo.” He kneeled down by her, and something else caught his eye.

A piece of Pyrrha’s armour.

He sighed and walked over to pick it up. He stared at it, thinking of how he and Oz made her choose to be the Fall Maiden. He felt a prick at his eyes and slowly stood up, moving to pick up Ruby.

They were so- too young.

Too young.

Yet Yang lost her arm, Penny was dead, Pyrrha was dead, and so was Ozpin. And were many other citizens.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaune, Ren and Nora, didn’t know what to say or do when they were handed Pyrrha’s piece of armour. All they could do was slowly fall to the ground, and cry their eyes out.

* * *

_Shadow: Is everyone alright?_

_BunnyGoddess: Everyone is fine at the docks. Yang and I are getting looked at by a few medics._

_…_

_…._

  
  


_…._

  
  


One day later.

_Winter: I’m heading back to Atlas with the General._

_Qrow: Didn’t think you’d stay._

_Winter: Never thought I’d say this but…_

_Winter: I’ll miss you._

_Winter: I hadn’t expected it to end like this._

_Qrow” Nothing’s ending._

_Qrow” Until next time, Ice Queen._

_Winter: Until Next time, bird brain._

**_Winter Schnee Left Due To Loss Of In Communication Range._ **

**_Weiss Schnee Left Due To Loss Of In Communication Range._ **

**_James Ironwood Left Due To loss Of In Communication Range._ **

**_Blake Belladonna Left Due To Loss Of In Communication Range._ **

**_Sun Wukong Left Due To Loss Of In Communication Range._ **

_BunnyGoddess: He’s following her._

_Yatsu: Where is she going?_

_BunnyGoddess: Don’t know. She suddenly left the docks yesterday. He told me he was gonna follow her._

* * *

One Week Later.

**Sage Ayana Left Due To Loss Of In Communication Range.**

**Neptune Vasilias Left Due To Loss Of In Communication Range.**

**Scarlet David Left Due To Loss Of In Communication Range.**

* * *

Six months later.  
  


Ruby’s conversation she had with her uncle and Yang stayed fresh in her mind, even if it was just six months ago. She pulled out her scroll and made a normal group chat with a few people, not on the Beacon app.

* * *

_Ruby: Who’s up for an adventure to Mistral Academy?_

_Jaune: Qrow visited me, Nora and Ren, the other day. We knew you would have asked._

_Nora: Don’t think of going without us!_

_Ren: We’re up for it._

_Coco: My team and I are going to Vacuo soon._

_Yatsu: We wish you guys luck on your journey._

_Ren: We wish you luck too._

  
  


* * *

Two weeks later.

* * *

_{The Beacon Group Chat.}_

_Glynda: Since today is the day you eight are leaving, I may as well deliver the graduation speech._

_Glynda: Team CFVY. I am proud of you four. I was worried you wouldn’t be safe here at Beacon once it fell, but you’ve proved that you will be exemplary Huntsmen and Huntresses. I am proud of you all too, Nora, Ren, Jaune and Ruby. I wish you luck on your journeys._

Glynda: _Beacon Academy is not a place. it is an idea, which has taken root in each and every one of you. You are Beacon, and you must now go forth and serve as a hopeful light for others. It is your privilege and burden as a Huntsmen and Huntresses to protect not only those who cannot defend themselves, but to watch out for yourselves, team, and friends._

_Vomit Boy: Thank you, Professor._

_Ninja: That was a wonderful speech._

_Yatsu: I imagined Professor Ozpin saying it._

_MadeWithRealCoco: Goodbye, Professor._

_BunnyGoddess: You’ve been a wonderful teacher._

_BlindGod: I’m crying._

_Glynda: Good luck._

**_Jaune Arc Left Due To Loss Of In Communication Range._ **

**_Ruby Rose Left Due To Loss Of In Communication Range._ **

**_Lie Ren Left Due To Loss Of In Communication Range._ **

**_Nora Valkyrie Left Due To Loss Of In Communication Range._ **

**_Coco Adel Left Due To Loss Of In Communication Range._ **

**_Fox Alistair Left Due To Loss Of In Communication Range._ **

**_Yatsuhashi Daichi Left Due To Loss Of In Communication Range._ **

**_Velvet Scarlatina Left Due To Loss Of In Communication Range._ **

**_Qrow Branwen Left Due To Loss Of In Communication Range._ **

* * *

This is gonna be a crazy journey, isn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why am i crying


End file.
